Los caminantes
by Ely Ros
Summary: Esta es la historia no solo de una chica, sino de varias vidas y su proceso de supervivencia en el apocalípsis zombie que ha tocado a la tierra. ¿Crees que habrá un mañana? ¿Un nuevo amanecer despues de la tormenta? Ellos no lo saben y aún así día con día se esmeran por tratar de averiguarlo.


**Los caminantes**

**By: Ely Ros**

**Y así comenzó el inicio del fin.**

_Por como giraron los últimos días aquí en la perla tapatía, podría decir que nos hubiéramos salvado de no haber sido porque el temor se diseminó y nos embargó tan ridículamente fácil como oxigeno que entra en nuestro organismo. De no haber sido por un estúpido error, probablemente muchos habrían tenido otra posibilidad o por lo menos la elección de elegir para qué rumbo deberían de tomar sus vidas, lamentablemente la mayoría no lo vio venir, la mayoría, si no es que todos (incluyéndome) nos dejamos llevar por la estúpida y simple razón de sentirnos inmunes y alejados de todo aquello. Que equivocados estábamos, es por ello que ahora estábamos como estábamos, fue por nuestra estúpida incredulidad que ahora la mayoría de ellos se encontraban muertos (los que corrían con suerte) o ya pertenecían a aquellos "los caminantes" como todos los llamaban. Aquellos cuerpos sin vida que deambulaban en busca de saciar la única necesidad básica para todos, incluso para ellos que estaban muertos, "alimentarse". Por desgracia nosotros éramos ese sustento, razón por la cual los pocos que sobrevivimos -ya sea por instinto o por simple suerte-, nos encontrábamos como nómadas, saltando de lugar en lugar en busca de un techo seguro, medicamento, agua y comida, cosa que se estaba complicando día con día._

_Mi nombre es Liz y no te vengo a contar una historia de amor con un final feliz, creo que ni siquiera se asemeja a una historia ya que lo que te estoy relatando no es nada relacionado con la ficción o la fantasía, esto es la vida real. Una muy absurda, irónica y cruda vida, la razón por que lo hago no es para que te compadezcas no, solo lo hago por dos razones. La primera y quizá la más fuerte, para tratar de mantenerme cuerda en este infierno y la segunda, para que veas que no todo es lo que parece y que por sobrevivir, verás que se hace hasta lo imposible…_

"Boletín especial de última hora, se ha confirmado que el supuesto ataque al secretario de gobierno y mujer, por personas aparentemente enfermas ha sido erróneo, se encuentran sanos y salvos en su mansión de la ciudad de México, hasta ahora nadie ha dicho más, por el momento es todo Joel, regresamos contigo..."

Era la segunda vez en la semana que se registraban esos "supuestos" ataques por personas enfermas y desmentidos por los noticieros. La verdad es que me estoy empezando a inquietar, no por nada salen esos rumores y para que los noticieros le den la importancia como para negarlo, es porque en verdad esto de los "muertos vivientes" ha estado levantando algunas olas de caos por todo el país. Al principio solo se mencionaba sobre una nueva "vacuna" en la que estaban trabajando, después ésta vacuna había traído algunos efectos secundarios, provocando varios síntomas en todos aquellos inyectados. Como por ejemplo, la capacidad del raciocinio y el enorme apetito. No se veía como algo peligroso, sin embargo no era algo por lo cual te debías de tranquilizar, recuerdo cuando hace ya varios años atrás habían traído esa nueva cura contra la influenza y que solo había resultado que fue un truco del gobierno en donde solo te inyectaban agua o algunas vitaminas. Un muy buen truco en donde el gobierno consiguió no solo la atención y el servicio del pueblo a su antojo por el temor, no, si no una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Creo que es otro intento del gobierno por sacarnos más dinero –me decía Mateo, amigo de toda la vida que me conocía mejor que nadie. Nos encontrábamos en la escuela hablando precisamente de lo que habíamos visto esa semana en los noticieros.

-Yo también creo lo mismo –contestó Priscila, comiendo su sándwich vegetariano-. Es decir ¿cuántas veces más tendremos que creernos sus pavadas para darnos cuenta que solo nos ven como estúpidos?

-Pues quien sabe –les contesté yo algo dubitativa- si lo están diciendo es por algo ¿no?

Después de eso ya nadie dijo nada, pero aunque no los escuchara sabía que pensaban lo mismo que yo, ese fue nuestro primer y quizá más grave error. Desentendernos del problema y fingir que todo está bien, cosa por la cual, mas del tercio de la población de Guadalajara era uno de ellos.

Toda la semana fue de lo más normal por decirlo de alguna manera, iba a mis clases como de costumbre y por las tardes me dirigía directo a mi trabajo en la panificadora de aquella tienda de autoservicio como lo venía haciendo el último año para poder hacerme de algunos ahorros para poderme ir de intercambio a España o a Sudamérica. Un sueño que venía albergando desde la preparatoria y mi intento por llegar a ser "alguien" en la vida. Por las noches llegaba prácticamente muerta solo para cenar y dormir, apenas y lograba ver a mi madre. Llegaba igualmente cansada del trabajo que apenas y coincidíamos, mi hermano Axel, que por lo regular se la pasaba en la computadora o sus videojuegos era el que se encargaba en recibirme. A sus 15 años, aun seguía siendo un niño para mí, con mamá en el trabajo y mi padre muy lejos y sin ganas de saber de él, Axel era mi única compañía todas aquellas tardes solitarias. Es lógico que muchos años después, siga en mí aún ese instinto maternal que tanto se desarrolló a causa de no tener más opción. Era siempre la misma rutina, y aunque no fuera la vida espectacular y glamorosa que muchos de mis compañeros de la carrera llevaban, era mi vida con mi pequeña familia y me gustaba, era algo por lo que sin duda no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Todo cambió dos semanas después de aquellos falsos rumores desmentidos en televisión. En pleno acto cívico televisado a nivel nacional, el secretario de gobierno quien asistía a una entrega de becas en alguna escuela rural de Jalisco se había vuelto loco, al morder a un pequeño no mayor de diez años que se le acercaba para darle la mano, ante la conmoción de la gente casi terminó por arrancarle el brazo derecho antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. En el proceso mordió a un par de personas mas, incluyendo a la primera dama quién había asistido también al evento. La transmisión de cortó de inmediato, pero fue lo suficiente para crear el caos y el miedo entre todos nosotros. Lo que restó del día, a pesar de recibir incontables anécdotas de viajeros que se habían topado con un par de personas así, ninguno de nosotros lo quiso creer hasta que "ellos" estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hacer otra cosa que correr.

No llevaba mucho tiempo de haber llegado y marcado mi tarjeta de entrada en el trabajo, ya que enfermedad o no, el trabajo era el trabajo y ninguno de aquellos prepotentes y soberbios gerentes se darían el lujo de suspender labores por "ridículos rumores" según escuché decir al mismísimo gerente Iván, que en su afán de dejar las cosas en claro de buena manera no había dado a entender "o se creen de estupideces, faltan y su trabajo se va a la mierda o se quedan fingen que no pasa nada y seguimos tan bien como siempre".

Varios se fueron y la mayoría nos quedamos, rumores o no, no me podía dar el lujo de mandar al diablo mi trabajo estando tan cerca de conseguir el intercambio. Aunque todo se fue al caño tres horas después, cuando a la tienda entraron un par de personas –una familia para ser exactos- actuando como el secretario lo había hecho ante las cámaras, atacando a los pobres e ingenuos guardias –Chava y Ángel- que se acercaban a ayudar. Mi lugar de trabajo se encontraba hasta el fondo por lo que pude ver todo a la perfección sin siquiera estar en peligro, conmigo se encontraban unos compañeros más, entre ellos Nacho, el chico panadero. Éste que en definitiva tenía un olfato agudo para los problemas y una mente calculadora se dio rápidamente a la idea.

-¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí Liz!

-¿Pero de qué hablas? –Le dije asustada- ¿Qué no viste lo que acaba de pasar? Necesitamos pedir una ambulancia o algo...

-Créeme cuando te digo, que esto va mas allá que una simple ambulancia –me contestó en modo amargo, yo lo miré y vi que no bromeaba en absoluto-. Me da igual, pero yo no me quedaré para ver como termina esto, ¿te quedas o te largas conmigo?

Me sentenció tendiéndome la mano, dudé por unos instantes, y vi para la entrada ahora a la familia se le habían unido un par de personas, pude observar como Vero la chica de la entrada salía corriendo a toda prisa, apenas librándose del agarre de uno de los recién llegados y sin fijarme en nada más tomé de su mano y corrimos para las puertas traseras. Para nuestra suerte la bodega en donde recibían mercancía seguía abierta, por lo que pudimos salir sin ningún problema. Estando ya a dos calles del lugar me detuve en seco, provocando que Nacho se parara abruptamente.

-¡Mi familia! –grité al instante contestado a su rostro interrogante.

-¡No hay tiempo! –trató de sujetarme pero me solté de su agarré.

-Quizá para ti no, pero yo me regreso por Axel y mi madre –estaba segura que él seguiría su camino, y quizá no lo culpaba, no tenía familiares que lo ataran, yo en cambio mi familia, mi razón de existir se encontraban en casa sin saber nada. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Nacho me giré y emprendí carrera en sentido contrario, mi casa se encontraba bastante cerca si utilizaba carro o alguna bicicleta, caminando era otra cuestión, pero tal vez si corría podría llegar en quince o diez minutos a lo mucho.

Cuando estaba segura que nada me detendría, el agarre de su mano me frenó por un momento, sin embargo rápidamente se acopló a mi paso y seguimos el curso.

-Está bien –me dijo jadeante-, pero que sea rápido, nos vamos por ellos y de ahí a un lugar más seguro.

Yo solo pude sonreírle por falta de palabras, en verdad no esperaba que se quedara por lo que sin decir nada, ambos nos adentramos en las calles de la ciudad rumbo a mi casa, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde ya.


End file.
